Baby-Daddy
by Jerseycaramel
Summary: 'She didn't like this. It was way too quiet and deserted for her tastes; and way too large for her and Deeks to clear the building themselves. Callen and Sam were about 40 minutes out, and it really didn't help the bad feeling spreading under her skin.' Fluffy little one-shot about Kensi being Deeks' Knight in shining armour for once.


A/N: Honestly, I have no idea where this came from. It kind of spawned from 'What if Kensi was Deeks' knight in shining armour for a change'... and then this happened.

Hope you like it though. It's another fluff monster :P

* * *

She didn't like this. It was way too quiet and deserted for her tastes; and way too large for her and Deeks to clear the building themselves. Callen and Sam were about 40 minutes out, and it really didn't help the bad feeling spreading under her skin.

Deeks was supposed to be back by now. He had signed for her to stay put as he cleared one of the other rooms close by, and Kensi has never liked when they split up; too many things could go wrong. And it seemed like one of those days where _everything_ could go wrong and one of them would wind up shot, or worse.

_Where the hell are Callen and Sam?_ Kensi thought wildly. She prayed to whoever would listen, that the boys were breaking every speed limit, stop sign and red light to get their butts here and help them. She was convinced that that alone would stop the dread seeping through her.

She waited another thirty seconds before cursing silently, and making her way to the door Deeks had walked through about two minutes ago. That's when Kensi heard a scuffle and a grunt that sounded too much like her partner for her taste. Silently, she slipped to the small window next to the door, peering through it in search of her partner. Deeks had picked the wrong room to check. It was an open plan warehouse/factory layout that had too many concrete pylons for someone to hide behind. Dread made itself be known again, as her eyes quickly found Deeks' Barretta on the ground.

_Crap._

He should have come back for her to search this place in pairs, but he had been way too careful with her lately, wanting to do all the heavy lifting himself. If he was still alive, she was going to kill him.

The door opened quietly as she slipped through it, stepping towards the gun; but the door clicked shut, echoing through the building, alerting everyone that another person had entered the room.

Their suspect came out from behind the large concrete pylon, Deeks in front of him as a shield. She wanted to smile a little. At least he was ok ... for now. Kensi would slaughter him if he was stupid enough to get himself killed. And yes, she would bring him back just to have the satisfaction of killing him herself.

'NCIS; put down your weapon.' Her voice didn't waver, but echoed in the empty building. Kensi was so glad she was good at this. No one would know how angry or nervous she was right now, except the man being held hostage; only Deeks could pick up on her micro expressions and decipher them. She couldn't _not_ be on her A-game at the moment; the suspect had her partner. Failing him was unacceptable.

This had to be the best way to piss her off; take her partner and point a gun at him. Only Kensi was allowed to get away with that. If this guy hurt one hair on her idiot-surfer partner's head, she was going to make his _very _short life hell. You do not take Kensi Blye's partner hostage and not expect her to react with deadly force, and a lot of anger.

'Kensi-' her partner managed before getting jerked backwards, a choke hold around his neck.

'Shut up, Deeks. Let my partner go, and put your weapon down.'

'I don't think so.' The suspect laughed mockingly.

'Will you just shoot him already?' Deeks asked, an octave higher than usual.

The guy – Collins – took cover behind Deeks' body more and Kensi wasn't sure who she was going to kill first, Deeks or the dirt bag behind him. Her stupid partner had to go and open his mouth and make the guy jittery when she had a perfect shot. God, she was going to kill him!

'Look, you're not getting out of here alive if you keep this up, you either give up now, or I shoot you.'

'You won't shoot me when I'm hiding behind your partner,' Collins sneered. 'You seem to want him back alive.'

'Don't doubt it, pal,' Deeks quipped over his shoulder. 'She's tossing up who she's gunna shoot first. At the moment, my money is on me.'

Kensi couldn't help but smile at him. Deeks knew her way too well, _damn him_.

'Ha! You see that smile?' he asked over his shoulder. 'I'm right.'

He peeked up around Deeks shoulder to look at Kensi, curiosity getting the best of him. When he saw the smirk on her face, he ducked back down behind the blonde. 'Shut up!' Collins yelled in Deeks' ear. 'Just shut up! Or I will shoot you.'

'Shoot him and this bullet in my chamber is going right between your eyes.' Kensi growled, deadly serious. 'The only way you get out of this alive is if you put down your weapon, now.'

Collins kept inching back, Kensi kept her ground, knowing that regardless of how far he went back, she could still take him out exactly the way she told him she would, and she couldn't risk spooking him any more than he already was. Deeks really didn't need a bullet hole through his head; too much wind already blew through his ears.

The suspects arm snaked around Deeks' neck, pulling tighter this time and he moved the gun to point it at Kensi. She had no choice; her time was up and she had no clear shot without shooting through Deeks and that wasn't an option. Kensi had to take the chance.

'Callen, he's coming to you, take the shot!' she called out. The guy whipped around, leaving his side open and pointing the gun wildly to his six. Kensi fired, hitting the guy in the side – non lethal.

Collins moaned as the bullet hit him, but brought up his weapon to Deeks again, who was slowly turning blue from lack oxygen.

'Don't!' Kensi yelled and when he didn't stop, she shot him twice more in the small opening that left his chest unguarded. Collins fell to the ground with an ungraceful thump, pulling her partner with him. Deeks started to cough and gasp for air, rolling away from the body, as Kensi rushed towards the pair, brushing the gun away from the body. Brown eyes stared at the ceiling as blood slowly pumped out of him. Kensi knew he was definitely dead, but bent to check the pulse anyway, her hand still tight on her weapon just in case. No pulse. Their prime suspect in the case was dead as a dodo. Their _only_ lead at the moment was lifeless on the ground before her, but right now she couldn't care less.

'Hey,' she said quietly, kneeling down to Deeks and sitting back on her heels. He had crawled away from the body to lean his back against the concrete pylon. 'You ok?' Kensi reached out to his shoulder squeezing it gently.

'Yeah, Princess, I'm good.' He said taking more deep breaths. 'My nightmare just came true: you were pointing a gun at me,' Deeks smiled, leaning his head back on the support beam. This was how her partner coped; he made stupid jokes. So she just smiled back at him, glad that he was alive. A little shaken was better than dead.

She didn't even bother reacting to the nickname; far too glad that her partner was in one piece. 'I wasn't aiming at you, just past you.'

'True, but you were thinking about it.'

She rolled her eyes at him. 'Still am. If you keep up the sass I might actually go through with it.'

'I have witnesses, though. You'd never get away with it; right, Callen?' he called to the empty building.

Kensi laughed at him. Her ego spiked a little that he, too, believed her bluff. 'There's no one here, is there?' Deeks asked her.

'Not one. Sam and Callen are at least 30 minutes away, still.'

'Wow. Your dad must have been one hell of a poker player; you've got a great poker face, Fern. Well you've got a great face in general.' Deeks smiled reaching out and cupping her cheek. Kensi leant into his touch, closing her eyes. 'So there's no one here?' He looked from one side to the other.

Kensi opened her eyes and shook her head in confirmation, still grinning. His hand caught her neck and brought her lips to his, tongue slipping into her mouth easily. Her hands gripped his hair as their tongues danced over the other. It was the only assurance he was getting that Kensi was glad he was ok. She'd never tell him – well, maybe later in bed – but right now, her tongue was telling him without using words just how happy she was that he was alive.

They parted when oxygen became an issue and her lips were still tingling from his touch, she was well aware of the fact that it would never get old.

'I have to call this in,' she said, kissing his lips one last time, before grabbing her phone.

'Thank you, Kens,' he said, hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her up off her heels so he could rest his head against her stomach. Her hand fisted in his hair tugging slightly, her way of showing affection. She smirked when he moaned at her touch and nuzzled her stomach with his cheek slightly.

'You're not getting let off the hook that easily. You're still stuck with me.'

'Wouldn't have it any other way.' He said, kissing her belly.

She dialled OSP, telling Eric about the body. Kensi ended the call, not moving from her partner's embrace. 'Sam and Callen will be here in 20.'

Deeks hummed into her body, sending tingles through her, if he kept this up, she wasn't going to wait until they got home. She pulled on his hair, bringing his head back to look up at her.

'Stop,' she warned. A smirk was planted on his face; oh, he knew what he was doing to her.

'Please, just let me have this.'

She leant down and kissed his lips. 'I love you.' Kensi murmured against his skin. She felt the smile as she kissed him again, letting him suck at her lips a little more forcefully than normal. Kensi didn't care, as far as she was concerned, this was his way of dealing – apart from the jokes – and feeling alive, and she needed this as much as him.

After a few minutes, she left his lips – hating herself for it, in the process – and stood up, holding out a hand to him. 'Come on, I don't really like making-out next to a dead body.'

'Should be used to it,' he said, taking her hand and standing up. 'With you as my partner, I'm usually a dead man walking.' They moved away from the body and waited for the guys at the front of the building.

'Oh, ha, ha.' She said, patting down his hair from where her fingers had mussed it, still keeping an arm wrapped around his waist. 'You love living dangerously.'

'Well yeah, because I love you,' he said with a smile and Deeks' hand spanned across her stomach again. 'How's the little guy doing?'

'Good, Deeks,' she replied, rubbing the back of his hand with hers and intertwining their fingers together. 'We're going to have to tell them, you know.'

'I know. I'm amazed we got away with this for as long as we did.' He sighed, resting his forehead against hers. 'Hetty obviously knows.'

'About the baby?'

'That little ninja was probably at the doctor's office somewhere when we got the confirmation. Maybe that's where my other copy of the ultrasound went...' Deeks mused with a smile. Kensi rolled her eyes before he kissed her again quickly. 'About us though, I'm pretty sure she does.'

'I don't want her to split us up.' Kensi gripped his hand tighter as she worried over their future at OSP. She didn't want to lose her partner at work, even if she'd still have him at home.

'If she hasn't yet, she probably won't. I'm still a Detective; she can get rid of my position I guess, but there aren't any rules about dating co-workers. Though, Callen may have a problem seeing as we're on the same team. Either way, you're not getting rid of me that easily. I'll still come home to you every night. I'd go back to LAPD and take a desk job to make sure I did.'

Kensi couldn't believe they were doing this. A baby on the way, living together and not to mention she found that little velvet box he had been hiding from her. Things were happening fast with them, and that thought didn't scare her. She couldn't remember being this happy for the longest time.

'I love you,' she said again, curling a hand around his neck and bringing his lips down to hers.

'Love you, too, Sugar Bear,' he murmured between kisses and Kensi giggled at him.

They stayed wrapped around each other, content to be quiet and in and tight embrace until a car pulled up and Callen and Sam stepped out. Kensi felt Deeks tense a little, but she had no intentions of moving from his warm body and they might as well tell the boys now.

'Aww, did you two finally give in to all that sexual tension?' Callen asked, thinking he was entirely funny.

'No, I think Kensi is mentally ill and doesn't realise that's Deeks she's clinging to.' Sam laughed.

As usual, Deeks knew what she was thinking. Kensi nodded into his neck when he tightened his arm around her waist in question. He placed a kiss to the top of her head before he spoke, and she could hear the nervousness in his usually playful voice. 'Yeah, about that,' he took a breath. 'You may want to give me the big brother talk now, considering you guys are going to be uncles in about six months.'

Kensi couldn't hold back her laughter as their jaws dropped in perfect sync. Oh, they had no idea that Kensi and Deeks had been seeing each other for almost seven months now, sexually anyway. They had been meticulous at work, keeping up the facade of their 'thing' during the day and actually acting on their 'thing' at night. They only let the others see what they wanted them to; but Deeks was right, Hetty probably knew about them. The woman knew everything, and Kensi wouldn't put it past her that she knew the truth about most conspiracies, too.

So much for the boys' 'We know where our team is at all times' spiel.

Sam and Callen's shock lasted just a moment before the hazing started, almost like they knew it was inevitable – didn't everybody?

'Hurt her, and they won't find your body.' Samthreatened.

'Hurt her, and I'll let Kensi take care of you.' Callen smirked. Kensi heard Deeks audibly gulp at that threat, knowing it would be the most creative form of torture before she finally killed him.

'Not going to happen, guys. I'm not that stupid to get that far on her bad side.'

Kensi snorted and elbowed him in the stomach as she moved towards the older men. They hugged her tightly and shook Deeks' hand in congratulations before getting down to business.

'Collins is dead. He snuck up on Deeks, and took him hostage, so I shot him.'

'He obviously didn't know not to piss off a pregnant woman.' Sam said, walking towards the building.

'Yup, no one's allowed to hurt my baby-daddy, but me.' Kensi winked at Deeks.

* * *

A/N: Did we like it?

Reviews give me a happy :)


End file.
